1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to concrete cleaning facilities and methods for cleaning concrete-related machines and tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically large construction sites provide for washout of excess concrete from concrete pumps, ready mix trucks, and other tools and implements by providing either a large pond lined with plastic or a large metal tub. The pond or tub collects the washout water and excess concrete so as not to contaminate the area. At the end of the job or when the facility is full the contractor faces a difficult and expensive job of removing the waste water and concrete.
For smaller jobs the ready mix trucks still need a place to wash out their chutes and other implements need to be cleaned, and trailer concrete pumps need to be washed out. Federal and many local governments are passing strict rules and laws to protect the environment from pollution on construction sites.